chocolatierfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Afiqh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chocolatier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Felix muda.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Albertdaniel222 (Talk) 23:42, January 12, 2012 A message Hey Afiqh! Thanks for uploading all those images of some of the family members! But before you upload the rest of them, please take notice of the sizes of the images. All of the images of the family members have sizes of 190px by 250px, in portrait position, and centered as much as possible. I made it that way because the game basically uses the same pictures all the time (except for changing expressions in some characters), so consistency is a must. Also, if you plan to upload more images of non-characters (e.g. confections, locations), please leave a message on my talk page and we can discuss the sizes. Again, thank you for uploading the images and helping build this wiki. Albertdaniel222 11:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply ASAP Afiqh, please follow the specified sizes for character images. Also, try to exclude everything except for the picture of the character. Albertdaniel222 14:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) reply Reply Thank you Afiqh for replying :) . If you really feel that the pictures are too small, you can send me some sample images for verification. Again, thanks for replying. I'm sorry if I came across as a bit aggressive in my previous messages. Albertdaniel222 12:18, February 2, 2012 (UTC) reply to message About the pictures Their okay but it will be much better if only the pic of the ingredient is there. Including the background (the sack in the picture) would be a little bias against the games it is not from. But if this problem cannot be solved, then I guess it's all we can do. But if you can edit it to make it look that way, then our problem is solved. Let me see if I can do something before you work on those pictures. Thanks again Afiqh. Albertdaniel222 09:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Re. Pictures Here are two pictures I made: It's hard to get it like this so I'm letting you upload the images of the ingredients. To compensate for this, please upload the image where the ingredient is FIRST seen. For example, find the pics of sugar, cacao, or milk solids from Chocolatier 1 and french cognac and ginger (if I am not mistaken, ginger first appears in the second game) in Secret Ingredients. Also in the thumb, just include the 'sack' of the ingredient. Do NOT include the prices in the image. Again, thank you Afiqh. Sorry for the late reply. Albertdaniel222 13:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) On Ingredients Images On second thought, get the images from the LATEST games. So sugar, cacao, and milk solids from Decadence by Design, French cognac from Secret Ingredients, and so on. Albertdaniel222 02:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: New Images Nice Afiqh! But I do have something to point out. If you could do the rest of the images in the same dimensions and perhaps in a square shape, too. Sorry if I'm sounding too bossy. Thank you again! Albertdaniel222 10:19, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Just checking up on the images of ingredients and how things are going. Albertdaniel222 14:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Hi there, Afiqh! It's been quite a long time since I last edited here, so just letting you know i'm still on the boat. :D Just want to ask you about those ingredients images. If you are still working on them. And to answer your last question in my page (I am REALLY REALLY sorry about that, I never noticed it) - I have full version copies of the Secret Ingredients and Decadence by Design. I had a copy of the first game, but it's in Dutch so I can't really play since I can't understand it. Albertdaniel222 09:29, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ReplytoAfiqh Hi Afiqh! Yes, I do have a full version copy of Chocolatier: Decadence by Design but I haven't started canvassing for the pictures yet. I only took some at convenience. Albertdaniel222 13:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Chas and Deiter B. Afiqh, I'm from the Philippines. And for the second part of your message, idon't really see where you're getting at. So you are asking me not to upload the pictures of Chas and Deiter Baumeister? It's okay if you plan to find and upload them yourselves. :D Albertdaniel222 04:30, May 8, 2012 (UTC)